The overall objective of this project is to develop a model for clinical cancer education for teaching associates, interns and residents, medical students, nurses and nursing students, social work students, and other paramedical personnel -- with a goal of attracting talented young men and women into the discipline of pediatric medical oncology. A secondary objective is to provide clinical cancer education for patients, their families, the community, and physicians in practice. Objectives for the current year are to provide educational experiences in controlled clinical trials of therapy for malignant diseases in children, the clinical pharmacology of cancer chemotherapy agents, potential immunotherapeutic approaches to childhood neoplasia, and the total therapy of all medical and psychological problems that occur in children with malignant diseases and in their families. These objectives will be achieved in part with structured educational programs replete with a formal curriculum, daily teaching schedule, post-testing evaluation, and innovative self-learning audiovisual materials. The program is assisted by the Office of Research in Medical Education and Learning Resources Center of the University of Washington. A cancer education committee meets weekly to develop, implement and test these programs. The entire process will be reviewed by the Office of Research in Medical Education. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hartmann, J.R.: Leukemia in Childhood: Introduction and Etiology. Cancer 35:996-999, 1975.